Turn Around, Frodo
by Katarina Freeman
Summary: A songfic to Bonnie Tyler's "Total Eclipse of the Heart." From the makers of "Baby Got Beard" comes the all-new: "Turn Around, Frodo." My first angst, but not bad if I do say so myself.


**Disclaimer:** All characters reffered to belong to J.R.R. Tolkein, New Line Cinema, and various companies who do spin-offs and promotions. The song "Total Eclipse of the Heart" was performed by Bonnie Tyler, and belongs to some record company. No money is made off this production, and no copyright infrigment is intended.   
  
**Author's note:** My first attempt at angst/songfics (Baby Got Beard doesn't count ::grins and winks::). Yes I have read all three books (long ago) and I know there is no way Gandalf's spirit can be sitting there talking to Frodo. It makes for a good song (in my opinion), OK? Use your imagination... maybe Frodo's hallucinating. :-)  
  
Anyway, I want to thank all the people who've reviewed my stuff! You guys are great. And Drakena, Frodo's_gal, this songfic was inspired by your request for a song about big eyes (I'm getting around to that!). Also, a special thank you to Scarbie, who called me a nut, and to Rina-san, who swore her allegience to me. But seriously, thank you _everyone!_ You like me, you really really like me!  
  
(To the tune of Bonnie Tyler's "Total Eclipse of the Heart (Turn Around Bright Eyes)")  
  
**Alone now, Frodo stands before the river, the divide between a broken fellowship and a lonely journey. The ring weighs heavy in his hand, whispering protests at leaving the others. A single tear glides down the hobbit's cheek, and he turns to the forest he is leaving. Despair seems so near, and he holds the ring to the trees, begging someone, anyone to take it.**  
  
**A breeze ruffles Frodo's hair. Behind him, the wind sculpts the grey dust and water into a tall, wispy spirit. Frodo feels the essence behind him, but does not turn from the forest. He lifts a foot to walk from the river, away from the hard journey, when he hears a comforting voice float across the wind to beckon him**  
  
_Turn around_  
  
"Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming back"  
  
_Turn around_  
  
"Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears"  
  
_Turn around_  
  
"Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the journey has passed"  
  
_Turn around_  
  
"Every now and then I get a little bit terrified to see the look in their eyes"  
  
_Turn around, Frodo..._  
  
"Every now and then I fall apart"  
  
_Turn around, Frodo..._  
  
"Every now and then I fall apart"  
  
_Turn around_  
  
"Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of my home in the Shire"  
  
_Turn around_  
  
"Every now and then I feel a little bit helpless and I'm lyin' like a child in someone's arms"  
  
_Turn around_  
  
"Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry"  
  
_Turn around_  
  
"Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and I fear that this is all unwise"  
  
_Turn around, Frodo..._  
  
"Every now and then I fall apart"  
  
_Turn around, Frodo..._  
  
"Every now and then I fall apart  
"And I need you now, Courage. And I need you more than ever  
"And if I take this ring tonight I could be alone forever  
"Yet I'd only be making it right, cause it would be wrong together  
"They thought that they could take it to the end of the line  
"But greed is like a shadow on me all of the time  
"I don't know what to do; I'm always in the dark  
"We're living on the thinnest hope as fragile as a spark  
"I need a friend tonight  
"I really need a friend tonight  
"Forever's gonna start tonight"  
  
"Once upon a time I alone wished for quests  
"But now I'm just alone and apart  
"There's nothing I can do, despair's an eclipse of the heart  
"Once upon a time there was light in my life   
"But now there's only evil and dark  
"Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart"  
  
_Turn around, Frodo..._  
  
"Once upon a time there was light in my life  
"But now there's only evil and dark  
"Nothing I can say,   
"A total eclipse of the heart  
"A total eclipse of the heart  
"A total eclipse of the heart"  
  
_Turn around, Frodo..._  
  
**A misty tendril of the spirit reaches to Frodo and rests on his shoulder. Frodo's lids close, and he spends a long last moment of peace. The distant scream of an Uruk Hai startles him, and the spirit melts back into the riverbank. Frodo runs to the boats, loads his small pack of gear, and pushes off. He looks over his shoulder to the forest. As he paddles away and mutters:**  
  
"I wish the ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had ever happened."  
  
**A last spurt of wind carries the dry clay from the shore past Frodo's ears.**  
  
_So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us._  
  
**And Frodo never looked back again.**  



End file.
